Wild
A game show on Nickelodeon, that aired from 1990-1992 and again in 2002-2003, in which large teams, usually consisting entirely of children, participated in head-to-head physical challenges. Games Three games were played per show, with one host emceeing each game. The teams were identified by the color of the shirts they wore, which varied from show to show. The games varied in style; many were takeoffs on playground games, sports with unusual rules added, or messy games involving pies or slime. Occasionally, the show taped special episodes at a theme park (Raging Waters, Wild Rivers, and Six Flags Magic Mountain, all in California, were featured during the show's run.) There were no prizes awarded at all for unexplained reasons. Examples of games used on the show: * Contestants had to find the name of a food on a giant word search board. The contestant who found the word first got to dump a bucket of whatever the word was over the other contestant's head, gunging the contestant. Buckets included chocolate sauce, raw eggs, Spaghetti-O's, flour and whipped cream. One child also got a bottle of mustard squirted in his hair. * A large scale pie fight was intended to pit children against their camp counselors; however, the fight quickly got out of control and turned into a massive free-for-all, with participants throwing pies at anyone and everyone else, no matter which team they were on due to the fact that both Donnie and Annette wanted to get revenge on Omar after he hit both of them with pies earlier in the show. * Kids did a long jump and landed in a pit of mud or shaving cream. * Children and their parents jumped up and down on Moon shoes to break shaving cream filled balloons. Whichever team broke the most balloons won. * A game of Simon Says which looked more like a comedy routine by leader, Brian Seeman. * Two teams ride the Colossus roller coaster while holding cups of water; the team with the most collective water remaining won. * A game of polo using bumper cars and a very large (about 1m in diameter) rubber ball. * The playground game "red light/green light" - each player held a cream pie, with which they had to pie themselves if they got caught. If the player reached the other side without getting caught, he/she got to use their pie to hit the grownup waiting there. * Slip 'n' Slide races * A modified version of "Steal the Bacon" involving three teams where the object to be retrieved was a bucket of a mystery substance; contestants who lost a round got its contents dumped onto their heads. To win a round, a player had to either steal the bucket without getting tagged by both opponents or tag a thieving player. * The game most notably repeated was Dizzy Bat Home Run Derby. The game consisted of two teams (one of kids and one of adults) batting in three innings. The kids would attempt to hit home runs off of pitched balls. Scott Bailes of the California Angels was the pitcher for the first game. Hit balls that did not leave the field in fair territory counted as an out. Once the kids had three outs, the adults would bat. During their half-inning, a grownup would have up to three chances to hit home runs off a batting tee; however, the adult was first required to hold his bat upright against his forehead and spin around it three times; furthermore, each adult would only get thirty seconds to hit the balls. Three adults would bat every half-inning. At the end of the original and second versions, the kids, who lost both times, demanded a rematch. Donnie, who hosted these games, then declared a sequel or a part three. In the second game, Marc Summers pitched to the kids and in the third game Bruce Hurst of the San Diego Padres was the pitcher. * A game was played where kids (two per round) would drive remote controlled cars around in an arena where a construction worker was driving a steamroller. The object, of course, was to not get one's car run over by the steamroller. The player of each round with the last remaining car won; in the final round, the object was the exact opposite: the first player to get their car run OVER by the steamroller won. Variations on this game included a blindfolded player attempting to steer a remote controlled car through a gauntlet consisting of opposing team members (also blindfolded) armed with mallets, and a player attempting to steer a car through a beach obstacle course lined with small explosives buried in the sand. The further the contestant progressed in the gauntlet, the higher his score; the team with the highest collective score won the event. * Parents sat above their kids holding buckets of slime. Kids had to pick a number. The parent who had the bucket with the number the kid chose got to dump the bucket of slime over the head of the kid seated below them. Kids and parents then reversed. * A massive maze with students challenging their teachers. The group with the most correctly finding the exit to the maze won. Ultimately the teachers prevailed. *Children would ride down a water slide, with a bucket attached to their head, and would also be wearing a backpack on their front filled with tomatoes. From the top of the slide to the bottom, the object was to remove tomatoes and place them in the bucket. *Also at a water park, children would ride down a high speed slide, skim across a pool, and attempt to knock down as many of a row of inflated "bowling pins" that were attached to an overhead cable with velcro, as possible. *A game of "Human Battleship" which is played like the classic board game. When a player is hit, he or she would have a bucket of baked beans dumped on them. *A tug of war which pitted 50 kids against 3 giant pro wrestlers. *Kids on a raft with inner tubes, they try to knock the other team off a raft into a swimming pool, while having to freeze every few seconds and avoid getting booted off. *A contest where Detroit Lions quarterback Rodney Peete threw footballs to the players as they leaped off a diving board into a pool. *A massive pillow fight where the object was to protect to eggs pinned in a bag to each player. *A race where kids and their dogs swam across an olympic size pool. *A track meet where competitors had to throw a ball, long jump, and run a relay race backwards. *A slam dunk competition where a basketball net was set up at the end of a runway over a gymnastics pit. *Human Space Invaders, where two blindfolded kids threw water balloons from a cherry picker on a giant grid of targets below. *An obstacle course through a waterpark, which had players sliding down a waterslide, climbing up a cargo net, and throwing a baseball to a teammate on a raft, before releasing a group of balloons at the finish line to win... *A contest in a waterpark where kids went against their parents to see who could peel the most bananas, squeeze the most milk from a bottle, or keep the most ice cream on a cone while sliding down a waterslide. *A mall olympics, which featured events such as a Nintendo Powerpad race, a skateboard race, a pie eating contest, a rootbeer chug, pumping up pump sneakers, putting on surfer outfits, and dribbling a basketball through a shopping centre. *A roller hockey skills competition where players on two teams shot at a target then tried their luck against a professional goaltender. *A boys vs girls game where campers saw how many times they could drop their counselors into a dunk tank. *Kids playing cops and robbers on the set of Miami Vice *A massive twister game with at least twenty boards *On a lake, four teams in canoes would try to splash water into their opponents' boats with the intent to sink them. *A ball is tethered on a clothesline, while two teams armed with fire hoses try to spray the ball toward their rivals. *A game where kids leaped off a diving board into a pool, with the intent of drenching adults stationed on a nearby raft. *teams of karate students teamed up to knock down an old ranch house in less than 30 minutes *a spraypainting contest to see who could create the best mural of what they thought "wild and crazy" meant. *kids slid down a high speed luge slide popping balloons with a lance as they slid down... *teams of boys and girls from nearby camps competed to see who could retrieve the most mini bats from a mountain of hay *a three legged soccer game where the pairs of players had their legs tied together *a race where girls on horseback competed side by side with boys riding on BMX bikes. Guest appearances *Occasionally, Wild & Crazy Kids would have celebrity appearances, such as Lark Voorhies from "Saved by the Bell", Jonathan Taylor Thomas from "Home Improvement", Michael Fishman from "Roseanne", Marc Summers from "Double Dare", Chuck Norris, Hulk Hogan, and Arnold Schwarzenegger. *Former Detroit Lion QB Rodney Peete was in an episode throwing footballs to kids jumping into a swimming pool. *Professional baseball player Bruce Hurst appeared in one of the "Dizzy Bat" baseball games, with another appearance made by professional baseball pitcher Scott Bailes. *A young Tobey Maguire appeared on the show long before he was famous, promoting the short-lived FOX sitcom Great Scott! *While not actually appearing on the show, the B-52s were once the basis of one of the show's games. *Following his 1992 Olympic run, ice skater Petr Barna guest starred on an episode in 1993. *As a child, D'Brickashaw Ferguson rode in a BMX vs. Horses race. *Olympic skiier Bode Miller appeared on the show in 2002. *Actor and co-star Alfonso Ribeiro of The Fresh Prince Of Bel-Air (who went on to host GSN's Catch 21) appeared in a game titled "The Fresh Race of Tortoise-Hare". *Daryl Sabara and Alexa Vega of the Spy Kids movies appeared for one episode during the Nick GaS revival of the show. Music Don Great Music (1st Season) Alan Ett Music (2nd Season) Main - Wendy Fraser & Todd Sharp YouTube Links The Full Pilot Episode Marc Summers visits Wild & Crazy Kids The Show's Theme Song Intros & Closing Early Season 1 Intro Season 1 Closing Credits Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:Childrens Category:Stunts & Dares Category:1990 premieres Category:1992 endings Category:Revivals Category:2003 endings